The Knighted Dragon
by Huntermolder
Summary: Natsu and Erza get together people fight life is brought to new will Natsu find igneel so many things in one story. This is my second story and I hope it's a long one we'll just have to wait and see. Rated M for latter chapters
1. Chapter 1

"Natsu!"

I turned to the sound of my name to have a blue cat smash into my chest.

"Hey Happy" I said calmly dispite being weak from my training earlyer that day.

"Howed it go Natsu?" Happy asked me as I steped off the train. Happy frowned when he didn't hear my answer, then my face lit up into a huge smile.

"I kicked that train's ass!" I yelled happily.

"Yay!"

"Come on happy lets go get some food!" I yelled. As I made my way to the guild.

Opening the guild's doors I saw wendy talking to Lily and lissana, Gray and Julvia where having a discussion about what misson to take. Gajjial was eating the silverware, and Mira was giving him the death glare. But the only one I cared about was sitting in the corner eating her strawberry cake.

"Hey happy" I said not taking my eyes of Erza.

"Hmm Natsu what do you need?"

"Why don't you go and find your white kitty."

"AYE SIR!" Happy said as he left to go find the love of his life.

I began walking towards Erza, Looking around to make sure no one was looking towards me. Noticing me Erza looked up from her cake.

"Hey Natsu." she said

"Hello Erza." I responded.

Should i ask her now or when the guild is empty? I thought to myself. Ah fuck it I'll do it now.

"Something wrong with you Natsu, Your face is red."

" NO NO Nothing's wrong Erza. Erza want to go on job?" I asked trying not to let my face get redder.

"Sure, lets go tell the team." She said as she began to get up.

"No." I said my face proboly getting redder by the second. "I ment just you and me, Like old time's."

Erza's face began to blush as she realized that it will be just me and her.

"Ok, meet Me in a hour an a half outside the guild." She said leaveing the guild with a red face.

looking around I made sure that no one was looking, seeing that no one saw I left to go prepare. BUT someone did see. mira was cleaning a glass smileing at Natsu as he left.

Our Natsu is growing up. She thought

A hour an a half later:

I was walking towards the guild wondering if Natsu knew my feelings for him. When ever I saw him my heart felt like it would burst, like it was now seeing Natsu leaning on the guild wall.

"Hey Erza!" He said waveing at me.

"Hey Natsu." I replied

I frowned inwardly, Natsu wasn't wearing his usual attire instead of wearing his normal jacket (which gave my a great look at his abbs) he was wearing a butten up gray shirt.

"Whats with the new look?" I asked trying to make my voice sound like i didn't care.

"No reason, lets get to the train station."

My jaw droped at what he said.

"Y-y-you know you just said train station, right Natsu." I said stuttering on my words.

"I trained my motion sickness out of me." And with that he grabed my hand and pulled my to the station.

_**Hey guys huntermolder here, I hope you liked my first chapter of The Knighted dragon.  
I would like to give my thanks to xchrispx510 The person who got me to like naza. He's a great fanfiction author so go check him out.  
And with tell next time bye.**_


	2. Chapter 2

It seems like Natsu was telling the truth. He didn't get sick on the train, though I did Miss his head on my lap.

The job we did was easy but annoyingly long because the client wanted us to destroy a pack of wild Vulcan and there where well over a hundred of them, it was night by the time we finished.

"Hey Erza." I looked at Natsu since he's the one who said my name. " Since we're staying the night here, want to grab a bite to eat?" He wasn't looking at he was looking ahead but I did see red on his cheeks.

I was about to say yes but then my thoughts turned into a more teasing mood.

"Natsu dragoneel are you asking me 'Erza scarlet' the strongest women in fairy tail on a date?" I said teasing him.

"Yeah, I guess I am. Erza will you go out to dinner with me?"He asked

"I would love to Natsu."

In the hotel room:

I shut the door behind me.

Don't worry Erza you won't be Erza scarlet for long soon you'll be Erza dragoneel. I began to get ready for my date and eventual confession to the scarlet swordsman. Despite what everyone thinks I don't love lissana, she was my first friend in fairy tail and she has known about my feelings for Erza and besides she's been secretly dating laxus ever since she came back.

Fairy tail:

"Hey Mira where's Natsu and Erza?"

"Oh hey Lucy, Natsu and Erza left on a mission earlier today. They'll be back tomorrow."

"Is it because me and gray haven't takin any jobs for a while?" I asked sadly.

"No No No, I think it's more like this..." Mira said. She then leaned into my ear and begin whispering causing me to blush.

"No!"

"Yes! But don't tell anyone."

"Tomorrow is going to be interesting."

Back with Natsu:

I stood in front of her door my hand hovering over it. I checked my tuxedo one more time. Striating my tie I began to knock on the door only for Erza to open it first. (A.N this seems to happen a lot with me, it scares the shit out of me.) when I saw Erza I beheld a breath taking sight. She was wearing a white strapless dress with a long cut on the right leg showing me a great deal of hey long leg. But what really took my breath was her face. She wore red lipstick and no other make up. Her hair covered her left eye giving her a playful and seductive look. I had to pinch my nose to stop blood from flowing and to make sure I wasn't I pinched my leg. I wasn't.

Damn you reades where are you when I need your fat ass! I thought.

Noticing my starring Erza did a 360 twirl. She then said.

"See anything you like?"

I just nodded not trusting my self to speak, Erza just giggled. Extending my arm she took it we then began to walk outside. When we walked outside I looked up in the sky and cursed under my breath.

No rain for me. I thought

Dinner went on with out a problem, Declining dessert my self I watched Erza devour her cake.

So cute. I thought.

After she ate several pieces we went for a walk in the park.

It's now or never Natsu. I thought. Stoping I pulled Erza into a hug.

"I love you Erza. Please stay with me." I whispered fully expecting to be hit. But I was surprised to find my shoulder getting wet.

"Why are you crying Erza? Are you sad?" I asked.

"There tears of joy Natsu, of joy."she said.

We then pulled each other into a kiss that lasted for several minutes.

Several Hours later:

I woke up on Natsu's chest smiling. Natsu soon woke up as well, seeing me he smiled and kissed me on my forehead.

"Morning beautiful."

"Morning."

Natsu then started to laugh.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"Imagine everyone's face once we tell them were together!"

Thinking about it for a moment I began to laugh as well.

"Or better yet how we tell them!" I said in between laughs.

"Oh I got an idea!" He then began to whisper into my ear.

In front of the guild:

I gave Erza a look and she just nodded. Placing my foot on the door I said three, two, one. Kicking open the door I yelled.

"We're back!"

Everyone looked at the door to find me and Erza walking into the guild. Once we where in he center I pulled Erza into a kiss.

Once we stopped we looked around at their faces. Complete and utter shock.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"WHAT!" Everyone yelled.

**A.N **

**Hey guys I hoped you liked the second chapter of my story. A couple of things no they hadn't have sex yet and I failed to mention this last chapter but this is two or three months before tennru island. I've also been thinking that every chapter I tell you a little about my self. Tell me what you think.**

**And like always.**

**Tell next time bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

"WHAT?!" They yelled.

"Their joking right?"

"Yeah they must be!"

"I don't think so."

"Yeah Erzas smiling!"

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?"

Looking up everyone saw master coming down from his office.

"Oh there you are master." Smiled Mira.

"Yes, now what's going on?"

"Isn't it great master? Erza and Natsu are together now!"

Looking around he saw Natsu and Erza in the center of the crowd holding hands, blood began to leave his face. Mira's next statement made what blood that was left leave his face.

"And soon there going to get married and have kids!" Beamed Mira. Causing master to faint and the couple to blush. Natsu looked over to Erza 'Do I want kids?' He thought. Natsu would have been happy to know that Erza was thinking the same thing.

Getting up, master threw a party, though the whole party he was mumbling about "Damages" and "Lots of money."

The party that happened that night was the largest party that the guild hall has ever seen. Cana challenged Natsu and Mira to a drinking contest... And lost after a bottle ( something strong), Mira went down after four and Natsu was unaffected. Which surprised everyone entail He explained that dragon slayers can't get drunk.

When the party began to die down gray, Elfman, and loke (Who was visiting Lucy) decided to hatch a plan they've been thinking about for the past hour. The plan was simple yet extremely funny and dangerous. Elfman and loke would entice Natsu into a fight while gray sneaks behind a distracted Erza and strips her of her shirt. ( since she was not wearing her armor and gray was drunk.)

The plan would have worked except they forgot the fact that Natsu Is several times stronger then Elfman and loke. After Natsu knocked out the distraction he turned to Erza , seeing gray behind her. Natsu ran towards him screaming.

"ASSHOLE!"

Gray was sent flying towards gajeel who smacked him out of the way causing a brawl.

The brawl lasted well into the night, Erza didn't even stop it and even the 'Demon' Mirajane fought a three way battle. Her, Natsu and Gray.

An hour later:

Waking up Natsu looked around at the aftermath of there party. People where laying on the floor, Tables, and some people fell asleep in the rafters. Slightly chuckling to himself, Natsu went around the guild looking for Erza.

Natsu saw gajeel siting at the bar with levy, his arm around her shoulder smiling but he pulled his arm away when he saw Natsu looking at him.

"Don't you even da-" he began. But was cut of by Natsu.

"I won't. Besides you guys look good together." Natsu said smiling. He left to continue his search for his girlfriend. While gajeel took levy to her house.

Natsu found Erza slumped over a table, drunk. Picking her up he made his way home.

Next morning:

Erza and Natsu opened the guild doors to see everyone crowded around Lucy.

"What are they doing?" Asked Erza

"Maybe she got a boyfriend." Replied Natsu.

Laughing at his joke they made their way over to the crowed.

"Hey guys what you doing?" Asked Natsu.

"Nothing!" They all said as the moved away form Lucy.

"Weird... Hey Lucy what was that about?"

"Nothing!"she squeaked.

"Lucy." She looked up at the sound of her name to see Erza speaking "tell us." She said leaving no room for argument.

"Here"she said as she thrusted a unknown object into Natsu's hands.

"Erza..."

"Mmmm... What is it Natsu?"

"Look at this." He said as he handed her the copy of the weekly sorcerer.

"What's is..." Erza began as she read the magazine. " This?" What was it? It was a whole magazine about them.

"How did they?" Erza asked.

"Don't know. But we should stay out of the publics eye for a while." Replied a calm like Natsu though on the inside he was freaking out.

One week later:

Natsu and Erza slammed the guild door behind them. Sighing they slid down to the floor.

"I think I've found the one enemy I can't beat." Said a tired Erza.

"Me too."

Walking to a table they sat down while Mira brought them a plate of fire and a plate of strawberry cake.

"Hey Mira, where's master?" Asked Erza.

"He said he had someone to meet." Said Mira as she continued her rounds. A few minutes later master walked in with a young boy following him.

'Who's that?' Everyone thought

_**A.N mwhahahaha Cliffhanger!**_

_**Thanks for reading the third chapter of Knighted dragon. Next chapter there will be fighting and me going on a rant in the author notes be warned! (Internet points for anyone who guess what I'm going to do with the person who followed master!) **_

_**Next time: lupuses curse!**_

_**Like always tell me what you liked and what you didn't. Till next time. Bye! **_


	4. Lupuses curse

'Whose that?' Everyone thought as they looked at the young boy following master. The boy had long brown hair that went down to his shoulders. His eyes where red and showed fear. He was probably a year older then Wendy and a little taller.

"Whose that master?" Asked Mira

"Ah Mira, this is fairy tails new member lupus. Mira send Wendy too my office I need to talk to her, and lupus doesn't talk so give him his mark and choose black for his color."

"Come on follow me lupus." Said Mira leading him to the bar so he could get his mark, which was black. "Here you go."

Natsu walked over to lupus intending to introduce him to fairy tail.

"Hello lupus my names Natsu." He said extending his hand. When lupus took his hand Natsu's smile turned evil as he threw lupus into a nearby wall.

"Ha-Ha-H- UGH" Natsu laughed but was hit upside the head by Erza.

"Dumbass!" She yelled. "Go apologize!"

"I was only saying hello..." Natsu mumbled. Walking towards the new hole in the wall.

"You asshole you hurt lupus!" Yelled a small though very angry voice. Popping out of the rubble was a small wolf about the size of Happy.

"Who are you!" Asked a very confused Natsu.

"My names kin. Yours?" Said the dog. His earlier outburst forgotten. (A.n Kin is bipolar to the extreme.)

Happy and lily went over to kin after introductions where made. Seeing them caused kin to growl, lily transformed into his bigger form and happy flew behind Natsu. Unfazed by lily, kin's body was covered in a blinding light revealing a wolf about the size of lily.

"It seems we're at a impass." Lily said.

"Seems so... Trues?"

"Of corse kin" transforming back they returned to there normal size.

"How did you do that?" Asked Erza.

"Lupus taught me." Beamed kin. A few moments passed when kin yelled. " Oh crap! Lupus!"

A pile of rubble exploded revealing a perfectly fine lupus. He walked over to Natsu.

"He-He sorry about that. I just wanted to say hi." Natsu laughed. Surprisingly lupus extend his hand towards Natsu who took it and began to shake his hand only for lupus to cock back his hand and hit Natsu in the gut. Sending Natsu flying into a wall which crated a Natsu sized/ shape hole.

Everyone laughed including Natsu since he knew he deserved it. Walking out of his office makarov and Wendy, seeing the guild laughing everyone except lupus who looked more board then anything else.

"Lupus this is Wendy she'll take you on your first mission." Said makarov.

"H-Hello lupus-San." Said a nervous Wendy. Though she was always trying to please people this was the first Time she's meet a Mage her age. (A.N Wendy is 12 lupus is 13 and Romeo is 7 In my fanfic.)

"You guys should get going on you mission." Said a happy master.

"Yes master. Come on lupus-San" said Wendy as she Carlu kin and lupus followed her to the train station.

Saying something about young love master sat at his spot on the bar.

Later that night:

"Who would have thought lupus was part wolf."Natsu said as he Erza climbed into bed.

"Yeah I know." Erza said as she thought back to what master said.

Flashback:

"What is he?" Asked Natsu.

Drinking his beer that Mira gave him he thought.

"He's cursed. As well as not full human." Master said.

"What!" Everyone yelled.

Sighing master spoke. "He was raised by wolves. And he himself is part wolf, so that makes him a werewolf."

"I thought they where just myths." Levy said.

"It's a form of lost magic kinda of like dragon slayers levy."

"Wow." Breathed levy.

Flashback end:

"But Natsu. Do you really want to talk about lupus now?" Erza asked seductively, as she mounted Natsu.

"No..." Gulped Natsu.

"Good Nat-" what ever Erza was going to say next was cut of by Natsu's lips covering hers. Moaning they rolled of the bed trying to dominate the other.

Nibbling on Ezra's bottom lip as if to ask for access, which she eagerly allowed. Natsu tongue explored every crevice in her mouth.

Next morning (or afternoon):

"Ugh my head." Moaned Erza as she and Natsu walked in the guild. Luckily the reporters seemed to have the day off and left them alone.

"What happened Erza?" Asked Mira.

"N-None of your business." Stuttered a blushing Erza.

Seeing that his girlfriend was embarrassed Natsu walked over to Mira and whispered.

"She hit her head on the floor." He whispered.

"Does that mean..."

"No." Natsu said.

"Oh... So the usual?" Mira asked.

"Yes please."

Sitting at the bar Mira handed Natsu a couple strips of flaming bacon and Erza a strawberry cake. Leaving Mira left to do her rounds. Hearing the door open everyone turned to see a blushing Wendy and lupus walking into the guild hand in hand. Seeing them master smiled.

"So it happened?" He asked. They just nodded. "Good."

"Yay!" Screamed a happy Mira as she and several other girls ran to hug Wendy. "How'd it happen?" They asked not letting go of Wendy.

"Lupus-San can you tell them?" Asked a blushing Wendy.

"Lupus does not talk Wendy how will he tell us?" Master said.

"Well alpha, I can speak." Lupus said surprising everyone.

"You speak?! Why didn't you tell us!?" Master yelled.

"No one asked." Lupus replied.

"Whose alpha?" Asked a confused Natsu.

Lupus pointed to master.

"But that's master makarov not alpha." Erza said.

Shaking his head lupus sighed. "Is he your leader?"

Everyone nodded.

"Is he the strongest?"

Agin they nodded.

"Then he's your alpha."

"Can you tell us how you became a couple already?" Mira asked impatiently.

"Oh ok."

Flashback:

Kin was telling Wendy a story from lupuses shoulder.

"That's when lupus bit the alpha wining the duel!"

"Wow that's amassing lupus-San." Wendy said. Lupus said nothing and shrugged.

An hour later they came to the bandit camp. The camp was surrounded by three stone walls.

"Lupus-San I'm not that good at fighting so ill support you.." Wendy said nervously. She already devolved a crush for lupus, so she didn't want to disappoint him. But she was surprised to hear lupus speak.

"Ok Wendy support me anyway you can." His voice was kind and gentle.

"You can speak!?" Wendy asked. Happy that her crush could speak.

"Yeah, no one asked me. Kin stay here, Wendy I'm going now!" Lupus jumped down. Capturing the bandits in a couple of minutes.

Several hours later:

They where camping out since they wouldn't be able to get to the train station in time. Lupus looked up at the moon and froze.

'A full moon!' Lupus thought. " kin restrain me!" Looking up kin saw the moon and dove onto lupus transforming to full size.

"What's wrong lupus-San?"

"Stay back!"he yelled from the ground since he has been knocked down. His body began to glow in a blinding light when it died down, gone was lupus and what replaced him was a beast as big as Elfman covered in fur. (A.N think skyrim werwolf)

"Lupus-San!"

"ROARRR!" Smacking kin of him the beast got up and made its way towards Wendy. Pulling back his claw he prepared to hit Wendy entail she said.

"Lupus-san stop!" She cried. He stopped in mid swipe. "Lupus-San are you ok?" She asked as she hugged him. White light came over him agin and back was lupus.

"I-I transformed back." He said stumbling over his words.

"Wendy has the power to heal." Chala said.

"What was that lupus-San?" Wendy asked.

"I'm cursed. I don't know how but you brought me back. Thank you!" Lupus said pulling Wendy into a hug.

Wendy blushed. "Lupus-San..." She said as she pulled him into a kiss that lasted for several minutes.

Flashback end:

"And that's how it happened." Lupus said as he finished his story.

"Aww!" Where the girls reaction.

**_A.N _**

**_Chapter done! I was going to go on a rant but I'm to damn tired. But yeah I need a team name for these two any suggestions? I have a question that is completely of topic would it count as insest if you have sex with your wife or husband?_**

**_As well I would like to give thanks to watchingduck for reviewing this story so much._**

**_As always. Till next time. BYE!_**


End file.
